Nuestro Aniversario
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Hoy en la noche te recibiré como lo que eres para mi, por lo que me has entregado todo este tiempo, porque me enseñaste a ser libre en mente y espíritu, olvidándonos de todo el mundo y de las caras de la gente cuando nos ven juntos. OneShot San Valentin.


Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

Nuestro aniversario

Tweek POV

_Hoy en la noche te recibiré como lo que eres para mi, por lo que me has entregado todo este tiempo, porque me enseñaste a ser libre en mente y espíritu, olvidándonos de todo el mundo y de las caras de la gente cuando nos ven juntos y me es imposible ocultar con la mirada lo mucho que te amo, y es que es difícil ocultar el amor ¿verdad?_

_Hoy voy a hacerte sentir por todo tu cuerpo, milímetro a milímetro, poro a poro toda la intensidad de lo que tú me inspiras, te besare con mis labios deseando tener más de una boca para sentirte a plenitud, grabando en mi mente la exquisita temperatura de tu cuerpo joven y vigoroso, seguiré las líneas de tu rostro con mis dedos...ese extraño rostro donde se mezclan todas mis obsesiones, esa boca dibujada a mano que no sabe mentir, que me besa de una manera tierna y feroz hasta dejarme sin aliento, como me gusta tocar tu barba rebelde, con esa textura tan singular, podría quedarme así…acariciando tu rostro, pero del cuello para abajo están mis verdaderas cadenas, esos brazos fuertes y varoniles coronados con unas manos plenas y rotundas, donde me he sentido seguro, tu pecho amplio y firme, con esa exacta cantidad de vellos, los conozco uno a uno y no te miento…sabes que nunca te he mentido._

_La exacta proporción de tu cintura, que erótico es para mí desabrocharte el pantalón, en ese instante soy el rey del mundo, nada me falta y me siento tu verdadero dueño, ver tu abultada bragueta y saber que bajando ese cierre esta eso que me enloquece, esa sagrada trinidad de tu piel, la blancura de tu ropa interior y el azul de la mezclilla, sacar tu verga adormecida y despertarla con suaves besos, acercar mi nariz y aspirar tu aroma viril hasta los talones, el sudor de tu entrepierna con ese lejano toque de orín que me descontrola, ese olor tan inconfundible del hombre viril, ahora comprendo a los animales en su hábitat salvaje, me siento un animal en celo buscando tu olor en el bosque después encontrarte y hacerte mío, mío desde esa inolvidable tarde de verano, como me enloquece mamarte la verga, mi boca está completamente amoldada a tu grosor y reconozco la textura de tu piel con los ojos cerrados, el sabor de tu semen me tiene atado a ti, como una cura al más potente veneno y sin el cual muero, como deseo haber sido el primer recipiente que recibió tu primer descarga masculina en tu pubertad._

_Alejaste de mi vida la duda, la tristeza y el dolor, me basto verme en el profundo reflejo de tus ojos para saber que estábamos destinados a vivir una historia escrita únicamente para nosotros dos, que importaba que fuéramos ajenos, fue como un doble nacimiento, dejar de fingir una vida a medias para vivir los dos nuestro propio destino, aunque eso significara enfrentar al mundo, el juicio feroz de la sociedad que no acepta un amor diferente entre dos iguales, pero que mal le podremos hacerles a ellos, nuestro sexo siempre ha sido en privado, en estas cuatro paredes, en esta cama, que ha sido testigo de tantas entregas, de ese dulce cansancio después del sexo pleno y vigoroso, de largos silencios en complicidad, pero la verdad que nos importa el mundo, no hemos matado a nadie, no robábamos y vamos al corriente con los impuestos, déjenos en paz._

_De que nos pueden acusar, de tener el valor para decidir el futuro de nuestras vidas, prefiero vivir un siglo de censura que una noche sin ti, no sería capaz de vivir sin el rumor de tu voz, el terremoto de tu risa y ese parpadear cuando duermes que te da un aire a niño vulnerable al que hay que cuidar, a pesar de que me ganas con más de 20 kilos, verte salir escurriendo agua después de la ducha, invadiendo el aire de sensualidad, perturbándome con alevosía y ventaja, ¡me tienes embrutecido cabrón!_

_Amo cada kilo de tu cuerpo espléndidamente repartido, me proteges del sol con tu altura y del frío con tu calor, me es muy difícil no besarte cada vez que mi nombre escapa de tus labios, pues se que en ese preciso instante ocupo tu mente, soy tan niño ¿verdad?_

_Me arrepiento de haberte rechazado esa primera vez, pero sabes que tenía el corazón partido, no en dos sino en mil pedazos, cuantas veces lo entregue, solo para sufrir el engaño y la decepción, ese inútil esfuerzo de sostener un castillo de naipes, de cerrar los ojos a lo obvio, de amar, sin ser amado…tenía miedo del amor y llegue a dudar de su existencia, estaba decidido a cerrar mi puerta a ese sentimiento y dedicarme al sexo ocasional, ese donde nadie se compromete, donde después de usarnos los dos, esquivamos las miradas, donde no te queda nada y arriesgas todo, a ese vació me iba a lanzar, pero tu supiste encontrar todas las claves para coincidir, esos detalles que tuviste para conmigo, enamorándome de una manera que me fue imposible rechazarte._

_Conocerte ese verano fue como un milagro al que solo se tiene derecho una vez en tu vida._

_Dicen que yo provoque tu divorcio, no es cierto._

_Ya venias con esa historia en tu pasado, quizás intentando no sobresalir de ningún modo y siguiendo las reglas establecidas, te casaste solo para cumplir, la verdad yo no tendría ese valor, pero es un error que no me corresponde juzgar, admiro tu decisión de cortar ese compromiso para no hacerle más daño a esa persona, a esa persona que me odia sin conocerme, que no supo como retenerte…y es tan fácil._

_Me limito a ser tuyo, completamente tuyo._

_Abandonar mi cuerpo a tus deseos, sabiendo que recibo el placer de tenerte en mi interior, de bajarte la calentura en las madrugadas, ser tu esclavo sexual es el más dulce castigo al que me sometes, tenerte encima de mi cabalgándome, con tus manos en mis hombros apretándome la piel, y esa manera de respirar tan agitada mientras me penetras una y otra vez, sintiendo tus vellos en mis nalgas…hasta que muerdes mi oreja deshaciéndote en pausadas emisiones de semen y consiente en mi interior de que soy tuyo y eres mío…¿hasta cuándo? no sé, ni me importa, hoy en este momento estoy enlazado a tu vida, dicen que nada es para siempre, quisiera romper esa regla de la vida, pero quizás el destino tenga otros planes para ti y para mí._

_Por eso es que te amo intensamente hoy, este día y mañana te amare igual, hasta que nuestros caminos tomen rumbos diferentes y el calendario de este año lo guardare en un lugar muy especial, para después recordar cada día a tu lado._

_Hoy esta noche…en nuestro primer aniversario._

_Quiero que sepas que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti._

_Que soy tuyo._

_Gracias por llegar a mi vida._

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Mierda de OneShot! No, no me gustó. Espero que nadie se haya aburrido con esta mierda… vaya forma de celebrar el 14 de Febrero ¡Mañana Día de 'Forever Alone'! .-. Seguramente me quedaré en casa hacer trabajos y tareas.  
>No tengo más que agregar… así que gracias por leer esta mierda.<p>

Shinigami Out.


End file.
